Sailor Moon: Princess Jupiter
by SailorJupiter12
Summary: This is the first season of Sailor Moon, English dubbed in Lita's perspective. I have changed just a few aspects. Second chapter will be coming soon!
1. Chapter 1

Sailor Moon: Princess Jupiter.  
Intoduction

I always knew I was part of something more than being a normal teenage girl. I always knew I was supposed to use my strength for something more than pety fights. I was meant to protect something important. I was meant to be a soldier. Life is hard. I'm Lita, Lita Kino. Today is my first day at Crossroads High School. I live in California with my guardian, Sheen. When I was ten something happened to me. My parents died in a car accident, and now I'm all alone. No matter what, in the end, I'm always alone.

Can you believe I have to wear a uniform? It was light brown and white. It actually resembled a sailor uniform, but with a skirt. This school was so strict, I couldn't even wear something to cover up my awful circles under my eyes. I felt so tired, but when I slept, I would dream about this terrible woman who was destroying the place I loved most, the moon.

She was killing everything, including me. But I looked different, I was in a short green and white sailor uniform with light pink bows. And there was a man, Robert. At least, that's what I called him in my dreams. Prince Robert of the planet Jupiter. And in my dream, I was a princess. And there was this girl, with blonde hair, who needed me to protect her. Thats all I could remember.

As I turned down the corner my new school was on, there was a girl surrounded by a group of boys. They were pushing her and laughing at her. I ran to the scene and quickly got between her and the boys.

"Pick on someone your own size buddy." I said.

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it, huh? Are you going to run and tell the teacher?" One boy taunted.

"Trust me pal you don't want to start something you can't finish. I wouldn't want to embarrass you in front of your friends."

"You wanna fight? Alright let's fight!"

I dodged his first few blows, then hit him with a gut busting right hook. Then I elbowed him in the nose and kneed him in between his legs. He dropped like a rock. All the other boys stared at me. I grinned. They helped the wounded boy up from the ground and left. I turned around to the small little blonde girl behind me.

"You alright?" I asked. The girl looked to be half oriental, but her hair was in two long, blonde pig tails. She stared up at me.

"I'm fine. I accidentally ran into them on my way to school. Thank you." She said.  
"It's cool. Take care kid." I said as I troted off to school.

The day was going terrible. Everyone I tried to talk to either ignored me or said something rude. At lunch I decided I would eat and then go home with the excuse of being sick. I sat in the grass on the side of the school yard and opened up my home made lunch. Today I had made chicken and potato salad with a side of soup and three cookies. Then suddenly the girl from this morning appeared next to me.

"Hey those look so yummy!" She whined.

"Thank you. But aren't you, scared of me?" I asked.

"Should I be?" She asked, still eyeing my cookies.

"No, it's just that everyone has been so mean to me today. Would you like one?" I pointed to my cookies.

"Well there is already a profile on you and everything." She munched down a cookie.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean everyone already has gossip going around." She said with her mouth half full.

"Oh really? And what are they saying?" I asked as I hid my last cookie.

"Thay say you were kicked out of your old school for fighting. And the reason they trew you out for fighting is because you tried to kill one of the teachers." She took a piece of chichen this time. "Did you make all this yourself?"

"Yes I did. And I never tried to kill anyone! At my last school the principal's son went to the same school him mom worked at. My friend dated him for a while and he was a real jerk to her so finally she dumped him. But then he started harassing her. She went and told his mother but she refused to do anything about it. So finally one day while he was saying some terrible words I can't even say out loud, I jumped on him and started beating his face in. It took two police officers and his mom to get me off of him. Let's just say the principal pressed charges and I'm on probation right now."

"Wow. I'm Serena." She said.

"I'm Lita." I smiled at her.

"Hey after school do you want to go to the arcade? There is a really cool one right down the street from here." We boh stood at the same time as the bell rang.

"Sure Serena. Oh Serena?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." And we parted ways to go to our next class.


	2. Chapter 2

I waited for Serena by my locker when the last bell rang. 


End file.
